1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a corrector ring driving device of a microscopic objective lens provided with a corrector ring.
2. Description of Related Art
With the purpose of correcting aberration caused by variation of the thickness of a sample (specimen) vessel or a cover member in microscopy, a microscopic objective lens with a corrector ring (or a correction collar) mechanism (a corrector ring mounting objective lens) adjusting an internal lens position has been known. In a conventional microscope, a structure for driving the corrector ring of the corrector ring mounting objective lens is proposed, for example, by Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2002-169101.
FIG. 1 shows schematically a microscope provided with the structure for driving the corrector ring set forth in Kokai No. 2002-169101. The structure for driving the corrector ring in a microscope 50 is such that the corrector ring (not shown) of a corrector ring mounting objective lens 51 and the shaft of a stepping motor 52 for turning the corrector ring are provided with pulleys 53 and 54, respectively, to which a belt 55 is connected, and the turning effort of the stepping motor 52 is transmitted to the corrector ring through the pulleys 53 and 54 and the belt 55 connected to the pulleys to turn the corrector ring. Also, in FIG. 1, reference numeral 56 represents a stage and 57 represents a sample (specimen) placed on the stage 56.